


The First Dance

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Not Your Typical McKirk [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Dance, Wedding Fluff, newlywed bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy couple has their first dance as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this and am reposting as the last part of the Jim and Joanna series. It's been fun!!!

"Did I tell you how lovely you are, Mrs. Kirk?" Jim whispered to his new wife as they held each other and swayed on the dance floor. Hazel eyes grinned up at him from Joanna's very McCoy smile.

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again, Oh Captain, my Captain." She fluttered her eyelashes at him playfully. Jim grinned as he twirled her around. 

"That's right. I'm all yours, baby." He waggled his bushy eyebrows suggestively.

"You flirt." Joanna chuckled.  
She ran her hands over the fabric of his dress jacket, admiring for the umpteenth time how flattered his trim figure and made his shoulders look so broad.

"Why do they make the dress uniforms so sexy? I first crushed on you when you were wearing it."

"I don't know, but that makes the discomfort worth it, then, because it sure itches like crazy", replied the groom, making a face.

"Poor baby". Joanna teased, pulling one of her mock sympathy faces that was a carbon copy of her dad's. 

"It's insignificant compared to the hurdles we faced just to be together" he admitted, admiring the way the dress flowed and shimmered around her as they maneuvered in each other's arms.

"The long separations, the cradle robber accusations and Bones threatening me with dismemberment countless times.....it's amazing we made it here."

He leaned his forehead against hers, content to cherish this moment. "You were so worth it, beautiful," he gently kisses her. The bride looked up at him, eyes misty.

"So were you, honey", Joanna responded, "Despite all his threats and bluster, Dad knew there was more to you than meets the eye, pleasant as that image is. He just couldn't deal with having a son in law only six years younger than himself. Took him a while to accept that he'd be stuck with you as actual family." 

Jim grinned to himself, remembering the flabbergasted expression on Bones' face when Jim had asked permission to propose to Jo. The good doctor had been stunned that the two of them were actually serious, believing It to be a hero worship/crush on Joanna's part.

"We Kirks age very well. He just doesn't get the appeal." Jim preened a bit. Joanna's red-brown curls bounced under her veil as she laughed at her husband's antics."

"Indeed. The gray hairs are very attractive on you--but you already know that--being more vain than a peacock." She gently patted a silver spot on his temple.

"But yet, you love me anyway", Jim winked and dipped her into a kiss as the song and their first dance came to an end.

Later on, as they danced among a throng of guests, Jim had a question for his bride. "So, my beautiful wife, what's been your favorite part of the day so far? Aside from beholding me in my itchy glory of course."

Joanna Kirk rolled her eyes at her husband in another patented McCoy trait, but answered seriously. "It was holding your hands while we made our promises to each other. I felt so secure and......well...treasured."

She blushed a bit at her admission but kept her eyes on Jim's. "What was yours?" She asked, looking searchingly into his electric blue eyes.

Jim smiled tenderly at her as he answered, "the moment we were pronounced man and wife and realizing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, Jo."

Touched, Joanna wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered into her new husband's chest "I love you too Jim, and I always will."

Meanwhile, Drs. Marcus and McCoy were watching them with pride and some amusement.

"So, Leonard, are you happy with your new son-in-law?", Carol teased, enjoying the way he dipped and twirled her.

"Now that I realize he's actually settled down, quite satisfied, actually",he replied, guiding her smoothly through the dance, "Jo's got him wrapped around her little finger. Takes a huge load off my hands."

Carol grinned. "They're quite a striking couple. I hope they're as happy as we are."

She practically sparkled at her husband and he smiled back tenderly at her. "Not possible, Darlin, not possible."


End file.
